


Danganronpa: Hope And Despair [Collab Story]

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Collab, Despair, F/M, Fanfiction, Hope, Horror, Mastermind, Murder, Mystery, OC insert, Parody, Romance, a;ternate universe, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Jen and Sizune are trapped in Hope's Peak Academy. They seemed to have sparked an interest of Zetsubokuma*despair* and Kibokuma*hope* how will it all end~?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danganronpa: Hope And Despair [Collab Story]

Note *Leading Roles*:

ZetsuboKuma- Despair Bear *Jenny Girl Gaming* 3

Kibokuma- Hope Bear *Both Jenny Girl Gaming and Panda Cookie* tumblr_nc090dPYeR1sy5zkfo8_400 

Jen Mononna- *Jenny Girl Gaming* 6705620d9b9f99029e1fa865bc4b65

Shizune Nayuki- *Panda Cookie* webkit-fake-url://b4306470-bbd2-44c1-ae7a-6cf8dbbe3bc6/imagejpeg 

All other DanganRonpa Characters- *Panda Cookie and JennyGirlGaming*

Character’s Descriptions: 

Name: Shizune Nayuki 

Gender: female

Age: 17 

Ultimate: Super Highschool Level Hacker 

Looks: 1463646-768x1024-[DesktopNexus

Likes: technology, music, food, hacking, peace and quiet. 

Dislikes: bullying, no electricity, loud people, haters, cats and lights

Personality: shy and quiet on the outside but cold and murderous on the inside to unlock her inner person you need to be really good friends with her. 

Extra(s): if you take off her headphones she will most likely kill you, and at first she will really be shy but after you get to know her she will be very comfortable with you 

Name: Jen Mononna

Gender: Female 

Age: 17 

Ultimate: Programmer

Looks: Brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, 5 ft 2in, generally wears cute/fancy clothing with a business type looking jacket upon it. philomenamagikz.net/file/attac… 

Likes: Games, latest technology, old school gaming, creepy dolls, sadistic people, killing 

Dislikes: haters, people with bad attitudes 

Personality: Hides away her sadisticness with a cheerful attitude and can easily become friends with people *Junko like* personality 

Extra(s): 

-Gamer

-Singer

-Artist

-Fanfic Writer 

Bio(optional): Junko was her best friend. She grew up with Junko from their childhood

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

*JGG*Opening: 

"Hope and Despair... That is what divides us... We are both good and evil... right, ZetsuboKuma?” I looked over to my twin. He was *quite* a strange man... He loved the thought of killing people. Whenever I thought of it, I couldn't help but feel the aching sorrow of those children loosing their dear lives...

"That's right Kibokuma!!!" My brother called out to me.

"So, were all the letter's sent out to the student's!?" My brother commanded at me to answer him.

"Yes brother..." I replied back... I hope ZetsuboKuma’s despair is overruled by my hope in the children... I'd just hate to see them wound up all dead like... the *last time*

Jen’s P.O.V

The acceptance letters arrived! I was so happy. I packed my things hurriedly as I sprinted out the door to arrive to my new school. There stood before me, Hopes Peak Academy. Rumor's have it. 'If you enter Hopes Peak Academy and you graduate. You'd be set for life!" But... once I've entered I felt something heavy weigh down upon me... I blacked out... 

Shizune’s P.O.V 

This was it...I was finally standing at the entrench of hopes peak academy I was accepted into this school for my ultimate skill for hacking I was so exited to begin my new life anyway enough of my rambling lets get going. As soon as I stepped onto the schools ground everything was spinning and all of a sudden everything went black.

~Time Skip~ 

When I woke up I found myself in an unfamiliar classroom with all the windows bolted shut. I look around only to see some scary looking people trying to kick the doors down. I got up out of my chair and went towards the door when I heard a squeaky voice speak. 

Jen’s P.O.V

I opened my eyes to be awakened by several other high school students. Some were sleeping. Some were making a ruckus in the corner while kicking and screaming at the walls. I seen a girl around my age standing up and was about to heading out of the door, until... There was a high pitched squeaky voice saying "H-Hey! Zetubokuma, stop being mean to me!!!" The white bear whined. "Shut it, I am the older brother and you do as *I* say!" The black bear with some unusual slashed looking eyes and a rather ‘gangster/pimp’ appearance, called out to his brother.

I couldn’t help but think to myself, 'Just, what the heck is going on!?' 

Shizune’s P.O.V

Just as I was about to head out the door, I heard some screaming which was really annoying as two bears barged in? One was black and one was white.

*JGG/JM* 

"Hey, hey, hey! Listen up ya bastards! Quit kickin and screamin at the metal plates!!! Those things are expensive! There's no way you dumb asses are gonna get out of here, so quit your tryin!" The Black bear said while moving away from the white bear. He paced himself back and forth of the room scolding at us.

*P/SN* 

"Ne me big brother you should calm down a bit before things get out of hand" I heard the white bear say while holding onto the black bears arm it seems like they are brothers

*JGG/JM*

"No,no,no, Kibokuma! We simply cannot allow our spending’s to skyrocket due to these bastards breaking things!!!" Then the black bear then shrugged off the other as he then turned his attention towards us as the other did the same. "Alright, listen up you bastards! Greet your principals with a salute and give us a 'Good morning!'" He said with a proud stance. The others were a bit nervous.

I couldn't believe what happened afterwards.... A 'moral compass' like student did as the black bear asked.

"Y-you shouldn't e-encourage it!" A purple braided pigtail girl called out towards the man. 

The black bear looked around the room. He seemed pleased as he surveillanced the others. I couldn't help but notice him glancing my way a few more times than the others. H-he smirked at me... N-no it might be my imagination... I watched the other bear as he nervously looked at the other kids. I couldn't help but notice him giving a few more glances to the girl that tried to make her way out the door earlier...

Shizune’s P.O.V 

I decided to stay put and be a good girl to prevent the wrath of our "principles" I look next to me and see a girl with brown curly hair and eyes maybe I should talk to her...what an I saying?! No Nayuki remember the last time you made a friend? She basi-actually let's not ruin the secret yet...

I stared at the girl for a while deciding on weather I should talk to hey when all of a sudden... 

Jen’s P.O.V 

I noticed the girl that the white bear glanced at, looking straight back at me.

She was about to say something to be before I heard a loud boom. 

I look to see the black bear being held up against the wall by a gang student. The white bear was frantically waving his arms up and down, trying to stop the fight. The black bear looked back at the student. His red eyes were flaring up. He stared back at the student bemused. His sadistic smirk was widened...

"Listen up you bastard! If you think I'm going to listen to you! You got another thing coming!!!" He was about to punch the bear as the other called out.

"Stop, stop!!! Don't hurt him before he-" The black bear started beeping. "Oh-oh no!" The white bear called out. 

A girl with long purple hair was pondering a bit before noticing. "T- throw it!" She commanded at the boy. "W-what?" The gang like student asked.

"Don't ask questions! Just do as I say!!!" She yells out as he obliged. Just as he threw it, a few moments later the black bear exploded.

"W- what...?" I was dumbfounded. I then looked over to the white bear who was standing their nervously...

Suddenly... The door opened with a bang.

"Surprise! Mother fuckers!!!" The black bear shouted out.

Shizune’s P.O.V

I was in disbelief yet somehow curious as the black bear blew up in midair and reappeared good thing that girl with long purple hair knew it was a bomb or that gang guy with a weird hairstyle would be in little bits! My thoughts were disrupted as black bear spoke. 

Jen’s P.O.V 

"Listen up ya bastards! Meet at the gym for an assembly or whatever!? And make SURE you don't try and pull something like *that* again!!!" He held up a boom box while the song 'Where the hood at' played. Before he left the room he took a glace at me and winked. He left the other bear in the middle of the room with all of us.

"I-I'm sorry about my brother!!!" He apologized frantically and then left the room a bit flustered. I noticed he looked back at the girl with light yellow hair. I think he was... blushing? He rushed out of the room almost in tears from his 'embarrassing' brother. 

Shizune’s P.O.V 

There was no way I was going to get on that black bear’s ‘bad side’, he's just way to scary I watched as he played a ridiculous song and left the room leaving his little brother behind. "I-I'm sorry about my brother!!!" The white bear stuttered out before dashing out of the room with pink dusted all over his face. I take a look at the brunette and saw she was also blushing I wonder if she already likes someone? Oh well it's not like it's any of my business though.

Jen’s P.O.V

Huh..? Why was my face heated when that little black *pimp*of a bear looking at me. I tried shaking the feeling off. Before I noticed... I was being watched. Huh? I looked over to my right to see the blonde girl looking at me once again.

"H-hello..." I finally muttered out softly. 

She then snapped out of her thought and looked at me kinda dumbfounded at first...

Shizune’s P.O.V

I was lost not noticing I was staring at the poor girl I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice, "H-Hello" I stared at her dumbfounded and embarrassed. She saw me staring...SHE. SAW. ME. STARING. MY LIFE IS OVER!!! Calm down Nayuri just play it cool! "H-H-Hello..."

Nice one Nayuri ((sarcasm)) 

Jen’s P.O.V 

She seemed a bit flustered at first... Maybe she's one of those clichéd girls that are shy at first, but once you get to know them their *true* colors come out. I didn't know why, but I always found people easy to read... I wondered why... I decided maybe I should stick around her and get on her *good side* for now...

"S- say, do you know how we got here?"

Shizune’s P.O.V

" Was going to...as you the...same thing." I said looking down and twiddling my thumbs 

Jen’s P.O.V 

"O-oh..." was all I could say. " I guess we should get going then." I opened the door for her to walk through. Everyone was already gone out of the classroom. We were the only *lingering* students left. 

Shizune’s P.O.V 

I watched as the girl left the room...she was...interesting...maybe I should get closer to her. I walk out of the classroom into the hallway and look for my phone. Wait a minute! It's not here! Where could it be?! I frantically search for my phone only to find an electronic that vaguely resembled a phone with two little bears on the back...one black and one...white? 

Jen’s P.O.V

I watched as the girl stepped through the door. I went on ahead a bit as she lingered behind. I was going on my way to head into the gym. I thought I might play a game on my portable game system while I walked over. Hey! Just because we were in a *bad position* doesn't mean *I can't* or shouldn't play my video games. I searched through the pockets of my coat to find that my game system wasn't there. It was replaced with

"A phone...?" I looked at it bemused. I flipped it on it's backside and examined the picture. "Huh.. A black bear and a white bear... “I wonder who THOSE could be." I said sarcastically to myself as I entered the gymnasium's door. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Authors Note: *JennyGirlGaming* Alright! This part imma be taking on my own! Panda Cookie is a bit busy right now ATM, so… I’ll be taking over this part. Until she returns and edit’s whatever is necessary. *Thank you*

Shizune’s P.O.V 

As I entered the gym. I couldn’t help but notice everyone from the classroom was now here in this very gym. I looked to see the brunette alone in a corner. I scurried on over to her. 

Jen’s P.O.V

Everyone was now gathered in the gym. We were staring at the stage that had two podiums upon it. When the last person arrive the two bears sprung up upon the podium making everyone surprised.

“Alright, alright! Settle down ya bastards!!! Greet your two new Principals with a greeting and lets move on, will ya!?” The black bear yelled out at everyone, as the white bear was trying to shush him.

“ZetsuboKuma, p-please calm down and speak nicely to the children…” He says frantically waving his hands at the black bear. To which I assume was, ZetsuboKuma.

“ Yeah, yeah, what do you know, ya freakin pansy… Anyway students! It’s your favorite ‘home slice’ ZetsuboKuma and over there is my ‘Dawg’ Kibokuma.” He says while leaning on a cane.

“Ahem, pardon my brother… We, students, are here to tell you about why all you students have attended this Academy!” The white bear *Kibokuma* chimed out and greeted us all with a friendly smile and gesture.

“You see, children. You are all here-“

“You’re all here to murder each other up in this hood. Ya see bitches, you are all VERY talented with your ‘special’ talents. You all spread this ‘hope’ throughout the world with your talents. And thus, making me look bad. And ya’ll don’t want me to look bad right, dawgs?” He asked while giving us a bit of a death glare.

The room was completely silenced.

“H-Hey brother! That’s not w-what they’re here for” The white bear scolded at the black one.

“Shut it, Kibokuma! Before I make you!” He lifted up his cane as if to hit Kibokuma. In response, Kibokuma flinched. ZetsuboKuma just laughed at his brother.

“Now then in order to live a “communal life” of both hope and despair. We all need to participate in this game. And if you don’t…” ZetsuboKuma pulls out a gun and shoots his brother. 

Everyone stood there in shock, as Kibokuma frantically moves, sparks comes out of him. A few moments later, he shuts down. “So, if you don’t want to end up like my bro over there. Then, YA’LL BETTER PLAY THE GAME IF YA’LL DON’T WANT ME TO ‘POP A CAP IN YO CRACKA AZZ!!!’” He says pointing the gun at everyone. Then he stops and points the gun at me. “Especially you, Princess.” I was shaking, thinking about what he would do next. He smiled in response.

“Alright, that ends our introduction. See ya BIATCHES!!!” With a few gun shots to the room. The black *pimp* looking bear left. ‘What was all that about…?’ 

Everyone turned their attention towards me. “What was all that about?” A girl with long purple hair asked me. “I-I don’t know…” Was all I could say. “Maybe her little ‘friend’ knows.” He nudged a bit harshly at the blonde. She was at the brink of tears as she responds, “I- I don’t-“ A blonde make with glasses interrupts her, “Don’t play dumb, we’ve seen the way they *both* looked at you two.” He says while fixing his glasses. They were all about to gain up on us. Until, a boy with brown hair stepped in. “H-Hey guys, let’s not get into any ‘rash’ decisions here…” He then turns his attention towards me and the blonde girl. “So, mind telling me your names?” He kindly smiled at the both of us. I looked over at the blonde as she did the same. She finally exhaled, “Shizune Nayuki, Ultimate Hacker.” She mutters out softly. The brown haired boy nodded and turned his attention towards me. “And you…?” I muttered out softly, “Jen Mononna, Ultimate Programmer…”

Author’s Note: Alright!!!! That does it for this one. As you may have noticed… I have written out who has done which parts. It seemed kinda cool *in my opinion* that you are able to see each of out ‘writing styles’ of which part we have done. Thus, creating a wonderful, masterpiece. If there’s anything wrong, Panda Cookie will edit and fix it! Yes, this is a Collab Story. And yes, it’s the original cast of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc in here. If you wanna see the original *how it all started* here: www.quotev.com/groups?t=346981… Hope you all enjoyed this one. More to come in the future! Buh-bye~ Panda Cookie: PandaCookie JennyGirlGaming: JennyGirlGaming


End file.
